Demon Spawn
by LukeWoods
Summary: this story was inspired by the fanfiction 'your kind is not welcome here' by the author DeanLives, it is a Mpreg story so don't like don't read, ihope you enjoy it
1. something doesn't feel right

This story was inspired by the fanfiction called 'Your kind is not welcome here' by the author DeanLives it's a really great story I hope the author of the story finishes it.

Disclaimer

It involves sexual gay stuff and it is a Mpreg story so don't like don't read,

Summary of main characters

Jackal:

He is a qualified medium and ghost hunter but what happens when he stays in a house that said to be possessed by the devil for a week, he is also the underworld king but he only is about to control spirits if he gets anger, they call him ScreamerJack

Jamie:

He is the boyfriend of Jackal he hopes one day to start a family with jackal

 **Chapter 1**

Jackal was throwing up in the toilet it had been 4 months since he had did the exorcism at the demon house, he stood up and brushes his teeth

Jamie walked into the bathroom worried about jackal "babe you've been throwing up for like 4 months now, please see a doctor"

Jackal gets dressed ignoring Jamie "let's go do our job, we got a mystery to solve"

Jamie gives up and opens the folder "OK it says here that the manor were staying at once belonged to a very rich man named Victor Woods and his wife but he went insane and he killed her then shot himself"

Jackal listened "so were looking at a ghostly haunting at the Woods manor, sounds like we will need all the ghost hunting equipment"

Jamie nodded reading "it says here that victor seems to like to hurt women who are pregnant, good thing no of us are pregnant"

Jackal smiled "it's impossible for men to get pregnant dick head" little did jackal know he had a small child developing in his stomach

Jamie crossed his arms "well let's get going then jackal" he walked out of the hotel and got in the taxi

Jackal soon climbed in the taxi next to Jamie and had started to grow a bump but his hoodie hid it "remind me to get some new larger hoodies and trackies, I've put some weight on"

Jamie nodded looking in the folder "let's do our job first babe" the taxi stopped outside of the Woods manor

Jackal got out of the taxi and looked at the manor and fights back nausea

Jamie touched jackal's shoulder "you sure your up for this jackal?"

Jackal pushes Jamie away gathers his equipment "let's get this over with Jamie" he walks up the path towards the manor

Jamie ran after him "so how long we staying here for then babe?"

Jackal looked at the manor door "as long as it takes for us to solve this case and help Victor Woods pass on which may be quiet hard"

Jamie stopped in his tracks realizing something "wait jackal, aren't you a Woods?"

Jackal gulped looking at Jamie "well yea but that was just my fathers last name he died just after I was born I never knew anything about my father's side of the family"

Jamie felt bad for asking jackal, he knew jackal was scared of his father's family "I'm sorry I shouldn't of asked"

Jackal cupped Jamie's face kissing his nose "shh babe, let's do our job, dad left me the keys to this manor in his Will, it now belongs to me BC victor died before I was born, so we can stay here as long as we need to"

Jamie smiled "maybe once it's all free of bad spirits we could move in here and start a family together"

Jackal chuckled "I'd like that babe, now let's go inside" he unlocked the doors and walked inside looking around

Jamie coughed as he inhaled dust and takes a puff of his inhaler "fuck, it's dusty"

Jackal smiled shaking his head "be careful" he helds his stomach feeling a cold hand grab it

Jamie runs to jackal "jackal?"

Jackal gulped "shh I'm fine"

Jamie looked worried he then noticed something different about jackal and he lifted up jackal's hoodie and shirt revealing his bump "jackal what the fuck!?"

Jackal pulls his hoodie and shirt down pissed "I told you I had put weight on!"

 **end of chapter**

Hey guys that was my first chapter, I hope you enjoyed I will be definitely continuing this story as I am enjoying it so much

Next chapter jackal will be attacked by Victor and Jamie will force jackal to go to the doctors to have him and the baby checked out


	2. little Woods

**Chapter 2**

Jamie looked up at jackal scared "Jackal that's a bump not fat you understand that right?"

Jackal gulped shaking his head "b...but men can't get pregnant"

Jamie opens his demon journal and reads a page "if a demon needs a host for it's children it can use a male to carry said children"

Jackal shakes his head in fear "no, not happening I can't be a dad I got to much going on in my life at the moment"

Jamie nodded "I can destroy the baby by doing a exorcism but you have to be certain this is what you want"

Jackal growled not wanting to hurt the child "no I'm not harming a innocent child"

Jamie looked at jackal "but it's a demon baby the birth could kill you, I don't wanna lose you"

Jackal unzipped his hoodie and placed a hand on his bump feeling the child move "I'm not human Jamie, I'm a supernatural being, I'm not killing the child that is just wrong"

Jamie sighed "fine, but promise me you'll book yourself into the doctors might as well find out how far along you am"

Jackal nodded and he pulled out a ghost detector and moves it around and beeps loudly "Victor? If that's you make your presence known"

Victor bounced a football to jackal and growled

Jamie sets up cameras and voice recording boxes all around the manor "Victor? What is it that you want?"

Jackal felt pressure on his stomach and he groaned

Victor had squeezed jackal's stomach "the baby isn't welcome here, so I'll make it leave"

Jamie growled and sprays holy water around jackal "don't touch jackal or the little one"

Jackal looked at Jamie

Victor screamed moving away from jackal "I'll kill that child"

Jamie smiled "not while I'm still standing"

Jackal was holding his bump protectively "thanks Jamie"

Jamie looked worried about jackal "we should go to a supernatural hospital so they can check if the child is OK, because for the last 4 months we have been drinking, you've been throw a lot, and we have had rough sex a few times"

Jackal nodded agreeing with Jamie "that's true, you wanna go now or later"

Jamie shook his head "get a appointment"

2 months later jackal was lying on a bed at the supernatural hospital waiting for the doctor his bump had got bigger he looked like he had swallowed a beach Ball

Jackal was nervous doctors always scared him "do we have to do this?"

Jamie held jackal's hand in his "shh it's gonna be OK, just relax babe"

Jackal nodded trying to relax

A doctor walked in the room "hello Mr Woods and Mr Taylor"

Jackal smiled nervous at the doctor

Jamie smiled squeezing jackal's hand "hello doctor I'm Jamie and this is my husband jackal he's a bit nervous"

The doctor smiled "well it is good to meet you both, and there's nothing to be nervous about jackal, male pregnancy is a normal thing at this hospital"

Jackal felt better hearing that "so it's a natural thing here?"

The doctor chuckled "yup Supernatuals have different bodies to humans so it is nothing to feel ashamed about"

Jamie smiled

The doctor nodded with a smile "well let's see how the baby is doing then, can you show me your bump please jackal?"

Jackal nodded and sat up taking off his hoodie and shirt revealing his big bump and he laid back down slowly "this is the part I'm nervous about"

The doctor smiled and he rubbed a blue gel on jackal's bump carefully "are you worried about the baby's health?"

Jackal watched the doctor he had become quite protective of the baby due to Victor still trying to kill his child "yea I got my dead uncle Victor trying to kill the child"

The doctor picks up a scanner thing and smiles "well judging by how big your bump is I'd say the baby is growing nicely, how long has it been going on?"

Jamie looked worried "2 months, I have to cover jackal in holy water every time we go to bed"

The doctor nodded as he put the scanner on jackal bump and moves it around as the child came up on the screen "there's the little one"

Jackal heard a beating noise and was amazed by the size of the baby "what's that noise?"

The doctor smiled checking the baby's health "that is it's heartbeat, it seems to have a strong heartbeat and is very healthy, your far along enough for me to tell you the gender"

Jamie looked at jackal smiling hoping for a boy

Jackal smiled "I wanna know the gender doc"

The doctor nodded and moves the scanner around and zooms in on the baby's legs and he smiles "you have a healthy baby boy growing in there"

Jackal smiled happily "I'm gonna have a son"

Jamie smiled squeezing jackal's hand "you mean we are gonna have a son"

Jackal looked at Jamie and he smiled

The doctor smiled at the couple and he cleaned the gel off jackal's bump and he gave jackal some scan photos "I'll see in 3 months for the birth, good luck boys when you come in future just ask for me, my name is Joshua"

Jackal sat up and puts on his shirt and hoodie but doesn't zip it up "let's go back to the manor Jamie" jackal and Jamie had moved into the manor they weren't gonna let victor harm the child

 **End of chapter**

Well another good chapter guys

Next chapter Jackal and Jamie will decide on baby names I've decided that Victor will become a part of their lives forever he will always torment them


	3. Cyan Woods

Chapter 3

Jackal and Jamie walked into the manor a few hours later carrying stuff for the baby

Victor was watching the boys shaking his head "why won't that child just die?"

Jackal sat on their new couch taking off his hoodie revealing his big bump and puts his feet on the coffee table and rubs his bump "we need to think of names Jamie, we can't keep calling him the baby"

Jamie sits next to Jackal opening a baby boy name book "well let's look through the book"

Jackal took the book and looks through it with Jamie "these names don't seem good for the baby"

Jamie rolled his eyes smiling "Jackal a name is just a name"

Jackal growled looking through the book "it's not just a name, it is what he will be called all the way through his life"

Jamie smiled "how about Damien?"

Jackal shook his head "nope to demon"

Jamie sighed "your a pain up the arse jackal"

Jackal growled "oh I'm sorry if I want my son to have a unique name"

Jamie went quiet he didn't want to stress Jackal out "just pick a name on your own then, it's not my kid anyway" looks away from jackal

Jackal looked at Jamie "no one said you had raise him, I'll raise him on my own" jackal put the book down and went into the bedroom shutting the door and lies on the bed"

Jamie looked in a mood "why do I have to open my big mouth?"

Jackal was lying on his side crying with his hand on his bump "guess it's just you and me little one"

The baby kicked jackal for the first time

Jackal felt the kick and he smiled then his phone rang and he answered the phone crying "hello?"

Josh answered "hello jackal it's doctor josh, is this a bad time?"

Jackal sat up rubbing his bump "no what's up?"

Josh sighed "jackal I looked at the ultrasound again and I'm afraid your son looks to be sick and the placenta is not giving him enough resources to survive I'm gonna need you to come in so I can break your waters"

Jackal started to cry hard holding his bump "a...am I gonna lose him? He just kicked for the first time"

Josh felt bad for Jackal "just get here as fast as you can" he hung up

Jackal washed his face then put on his hoodie and a name popped into his head "please survive Cyan" he walked downstairs and grabs his car keys

Jamie looked at jackal worried he thinks jackal is leaving him "where are you going?"

Jackal didn't look at Jamie "Cyan is sick so I have to go hospital, don't wait up for me"

Jamie smiled liking the name then frowns worried about the baby "do you want me to come? I didn't mean what I said, I just wanted him to be mine so bad"

Jackal smiled looking at Jamie "how do we know he ain't yours?"

Jamie looked at jackal "but you got pregnant after we stayed at the demon house we went to 6 months ago"

Jackal shook his head "we fucked every night we stayed at the house, we can have a DNA test done"

Jamie nodded putting on his coat and he holds jackal's hand "then let's go meet him"

Jackal smiled

Hours later jackal was lying on a hospital pushing sweat was dripping down his forehead "I can't do this"

Josh smiled "one more big push"

Jamie held jackal's hand "push baby"

Jackal pushed as hard as he could then laid back against the pillow hearing a baby cry and smiles hearing the cry

Josh held the baby cutting the cord but frowns "jackal the baby I picked up on the ultrasound had demon horns this baby is human, I'm afraid your having twins" he wraps the baby up and gives it to a nurse who takes it away"

Jackal looked horrified "fucking twins!" He started to push again screaming in pain

Jamie looked shocked "oh no"

Josh held Cyan's Head carefully "your almost there just one more big push"

Jackal does one big push, he push as hard as he could crying "I'm never doing this again"

Cyan cried weakly

Josh cut the cord holding cyan who had demon horns and demon tail "you have twin boys jackal" gives cyan to another nurse

Jackal passed out as nurses cleaned him up

Josh took Jamie out the room "the first baby is human the second baby is a demon they were fighting inside jackal that's why jackal's bump was so big"

Jamie smiled "I have twin boys, can I see them?"

Josh nodded "the human baby has your DNA so you need to name your son" takes him to a room where the twins were lying in a coat facing away from each other

Jamie looked at the twins "how do you tell them apart?"

Josh smiled "by their hair, cyan has bright blue hair and your son has red hair"

Jamie smiled "how about Ryan?"

 **End of chapter**

Hey guys

Next chapter will be a change of events as Jamie and Ryan get killed in a car crash leaving jackal to raise Cyan on his own but what happens when an old family member comes to see jackal


	4. Violation

A few months passed and the perfect family of 4 was destroyed when Ryan and Jamie killed in a tragic car crash 2 months ago leaving a heartbroken jackal to raise Cyan

Jackal was sitting on the bed with Cyan up his shirt, josh had shown him how to breastfeed

Cyan was suckling slowly and pulls away

Jackal sat him on his lap and rubs his up and down Cyan's back winding him

Cyan burped and he had a soiled nappy and he cried

Jackal laid Cyan on a changing mat and changes his nappy carefully, he looked at the photo on the wall of Jackal and Jamie holding Ryan and Cyan happily and gets up takes down the photo throwing it at the ground and sits in the middle of the glass crying

Cyan crawls to jackal scared "mama?"

Jackal looked at Cyan quickly "no no baby glass is bad" gets up and picks up Cyan cuddling him crying

Cyan looks at jackal with sad eyes

Jackal used a magic wand to fix the photo and puts it back on the wall (yes jackal has become a wizard)

Victor appeared in front of Jackal "that was a dangerous thing to do around the baby, look I didn't want Cyan dead I wanted the other one dead but I never knew this would happen"

Jackal looked at Victor "I see, but now my boys are gone uncle Victor"

Victor looked at jackal "Jackal, bring me back to life"

Jackal frowned laying Cyan in a crib "why?"

Victor grinned "BC I'm Cyan's father, don't you want him to have a father jackal?" He stepped closer to jackal

Jackal felt weak to his knees and backs into a wall

Victor looked at jackal "bring me back to life and Cyan will get to keep his mommy alive"

Jackal gulped looking over at the crib Cyan was in "please he's already lost his brother and StepDaddy"

Victor held a dagger to Jackal's throat "then do as your told boy"

Jackal nodded using his wand to bring victor back to life scared

Victor became alive again and he smiled looking at his fingers and licks his fangs "thank you my boy"

Jackal gulped seeing the fangs "please don't hurt me"

Victor forced himself onto jackal kissing jackal's lips whispering in his ear "get in your bedroom"

Jackal nodded for Cyan's safety and goes into his bedroom scared

A hour later jackal is lying in bed covered in bite marks and blood and he felt violated as he had been raped by his uncle

Victor was sitting up in his boxers and he looks at jackal "gets some sleep I'll go feed Cyan"

Jackal grabs his arm sitting up "you can't, I breastfeed Cyan"

Victor smiled "then I'll go get him for you" he pushed jackal off him and leaves the room

Jackal laid down and cries into the pillow "what have I done?" Hears a knock at the door and gets dressed walking to the front door and opens it "hello?"

A man looked at jackal and he looked exactly like jackal "hey bro, did you miss me?"

Jackal hugged the man tightly smiling "Jay! course I missed you big bro"

Jay hugged back "I wanna meet my nephew"

Jackal nodded taking jay inside "Victor bring me my son"

Victor walks to jackal carrying Cyan

Jay looked at Victor and points a gun at him "why are you alive?"

Victor was growling "gonna shoot me with my son in my arms"

Jay stopped looking at jackal "you fucked a ghost!"

Jackal looked at jay "no he raped me as a ghost and I brought him back to life so Cyan would have both parents"

Jay shook his head "you just rebirthed a demon into the world, I can't stay here jackal I'm sorry" jay left slamming the door

Victor cuddles jackal close to him "you don't need him,you got me and Cyan" he licks jackal's cheek "I wonder how your down below, have you got a penis?"

Jackal shook his head "when I got pregnant with the twins, my penis disappeared and it never reappeared"

Victor grinned "doesn't bother me BC you are my new fuck toy"

Jackal nodded "alright"

 **End of chapter**

Hey guys

Next chapter will skip a few years find out what happens Cyan becomes old enough to go to school


End file.
